eternallunardusksfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferid Arystar
Ferid Arystar is the Vampire's aether of Curse of the Seven Imperium Aether. Appearance Ferid is a slender male with long, silver hair that reaches his hips and possesses rather beautiful looks. He has bangs and a lock of hair over either ear. He keeps his hair tied back into a pony tail with a ribbon. The ribbon tails trail to his shoulders. He also wears a pair of red diamond-shaped earrings dangling from either ear. Like all vampires, Ferid has elongated pointy ears, red eyes, and fangs. Ferid's attire is composed of several components, including a suit, a long coat, thigh high boots and a cape to compliment the noble appearance. He wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a decorative cut. It has a black line with dark gray rhombi intermittently dispersed along it. There is originally a stripe on his left side as well and the cuffs off the shirt are black and have four gold buttons down the outside. White lace ruffles comes out of the cuffs over his hands. He wears white gloves. Ferid wears a white cape with a decorative cut over his shoulders and arms. It reaches to his waist in the front and down to his upper thighs in the back. The cape has black shoulder details as well as the black vampire insignia on the left shoulder. It also has two black buttons on the right. A gold ring connects to the vampire insignia and is attached to a chain running under his ruffles. There are some gold decorations hanging from this chain. There is a wide dark gray strap beneath this cape moving from his right shoulder to his left hip. This has three strips running down it with a small mark over each stripe at set intervals. The collar is decorated with a scarlet bow at the base of his throat. The tails of the ribbon reach his lower chest. Two layers of white ruffles are present beneath the bow and reach his mid-chest. He dons a pair of white pants and black boots, which reach his upper thigh. The boots have four golden buttons at his thigh and three at his calf. The boots are white at the toes, sole, and heel. A pair of small black ribbons meet over either heel and are kept in place by a small white button detail in the center. Personality History Abilities and Equipment Abilities Main article: Pain Infliction * Pain Infliction : An archetypal magic technique of the Vampires and Werewolves Clans. It is the ability to inflict great pain onto a person by excruciating pain on the victim also able to use non-verbally and channel it either through their eyes or hand. Weapons Power Level Ferid Arystar's power level increases in stages as the story progresses and is increased further whenever his utilizes his vampire powers and curse inner powers. Relationships Battles Triva * This character is based off Ferid Bathory from Owari no Seraph. Quotes References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seven Imperium Aether Category:Vampires Category:Diamond